Zenon Gogolas
Zenon Gogolas (March 28, 4261) is a Selucian politician, and Praetor of Insularia from 4286 to 4330. Before politics (4261 - 4283) Zenon Gogolas is the son of Spuria Vedrix, career officer and Caesar Regens of Selucia. Gogolas was a scout during his adolescence In Marea-Civis Sinistram (4283-) Gogolas joined '''In Marea '''in 4283, soon after getting his degree in Biology and Forest Engineering. Praetor of Insularia (4286-4230) In 4285, he was announced as the candidate of In Marea-Civis Sinistram for the position of Praetor of Insularia, replacing Soteris Naucratius, current Praetor of Insularia at that time, to who polls were given a loss of the Insularian presidency. A poll-favourite due to his ideas of ecologism and feminism, In Marea-Civis Sinistram ended winning 60 seats out of 100 in the 4286 Selucian elections in Insularia, losing only 3 seats but retaining the Presidency of the island. He was announced as candidate for the 4290 Selucian elections for Insularia, where he ended winning 6 more seats for In Marea, with a total of 66 out of 101. This was seen as a general approval of his leadership in Insularia, being the Praetor with the highest general approval in the Insularian history (73%). During this legislature, he dealt with the Selucian fires, a disaster caused by human hand that burned almost 30% of the Insularian forest area. Despite his deal with the fires, prior to the 4294 Selucian elections he considered to retire, but after polls gave him another victory in the elections, he remained as the In Marea candidate. With the apparition of Factio Democratica, a natural political rival party of In Marea due to their similarities, fear of losing the regional Government, fortress of In Marea since 4273, arisen again. However, despite Factio Democratica, the results gave the Insularian Presidency again to him: 52 seats for In Marea, 36 for Partis Imperialis and 12 for Factio Democratica, whose candidate couldn't replace Zenon Gogolas. In November 4301, he was chosen as a member of the Selucian researchers team to join Baltusia in the investigation against the Wolfstheim Disease, leaving the Presidency of Insularia until he returned. Prior to the 4230 Selucian elections, just a few months earlier he suffered a heart attack, leading him to retire from the political campaign and to refuse to repeat as Praetor of Insularia in favour of his previous Secretary of Defence Ares Zervas. After politics He received the Selucian Golden Medal in 4328 for his participation in the investigation of the Dovanian Plague. Ideology and family A soft nationalist, he has praised several times both in private and in public the advancement of the Insularian society, in contrast with other Selucian inhabitants such as the Cor Patreos, traditional voters of the right-wing parties. In 4294, following the national law that the conservative Government of Partis Imperialis passed regarding refugees, he placed a banner in the Insularian city hall with the inscription "Refugees Welcome", in clear opposition with the central Government. He is the son of Spuria Vedrix, Caesar Regens of Selucia and former Leader of In Marea, but has confronted her several times in some disagreements. Category:Selucian people and politicians